The path of death
by Moon's last stand
Summary: What if Ichigo's parents started to teach him about his origin on his fifth birthday so that he could protect himself and others better in the coming storm. Rated M for future violence and scenes with yoruichi being a pervert.
1. Birthday wishes

Alright people this is my first story so cut me some slack. Having said that I would love to hear from you guys. Tell me what you think, like, love, hate about it but anyone flaming will be promptly laughed at. I am going to try not to have really long authors notes so if there is one please read it. This is going to be kind of boring and short for a first chapter but it needs to be done. I promise it will get better. I intend to finish this and I won't drop it so without further ado, my horrendous writing

_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**"Shouting"**

**'Zanpakuto'**

**_'Hollow'_**

**Chapter 1**

**Birthday wishes**

"Happy birthday Ichigo" Masaki cooed to her now five year old son. "What do you want for your special day?".

"I…I want to protect you! And Karin and Yuzu and…" Ichigo declares before starting to lose confidence and glancing away. "Well I don't think that daddy really needs to be protected…"

"ha ha" Masaki giggles before turning to Isshin and giving a small nod then looking back to Ichigo who was looking at the ground with determination and shuffling his feet. "Alright."

"Really?!" Ichigo shouted and then promptly fell on his butt.

Isshin went over to the dining room table from his spot in the kitchen and set down a cake frosted with blue butter cream and read 'Number one guardian'. He gave it a look and went over to where his wife and first born was in the living room and looked into his son's eyes and answered him "Yes, but if you really want to protect your sisters and your mother then you will have to learn to protect yourself first. Can you do that?"

The little Ichigo tilted his head up to his unusually serious father and wondered "you mean like marshal arts?"

Masaki and Isshin shared a look before she replied "Well not exactly. You see Ichigo this relates to why you can see souls. You, my little Ichigo, are a perfect mix of all of the most powerful creatures and you could learn to protect us with powers that are only in your wildest dreams."

At this Ichigo looked at his small hands in wonder as if he could see the power he now knew was inside him.

"But" Isshin interrupted his five year old fantasies "If we train you to become strong then you have to use that power to protect everyone you can. That means both the living and the dead. You must never use your power for yourself. If you can do this then you will be the number one guardian you were named for."

As Ichigo's little mind started to realize how much responsibility this would be he started to get really nervous._ "I want to protect mom and my sisters but can I really protect everyone like my dad says that I have to? I am only a little boy and what does mom mean about me being a powerful mix of creatures? What am I? But dad did say they would teach me to be strong so maybe I can do this. Wait I wonder if any of this has to do with those big monsters I see, those things are so scary but I don't want anyone else to have to face those things! I don't know how well I can do but I will try to make them proud!"_

Masaki had started to wonder if it was too early to set their son on the path of death when she saw all of the fear on his face but her uncertainty ended when she saw his face morph into a determined scowl that in later years would send chills down his enemies.

"I don't really understand everything but if I can become strong enough than I will protect everything!" Ichigo's declaration reflected in the reiatsu he had and made it flare around him briefly. It was not much compared to what both parents had but it was still a lot for an untrained little boy.

Isshin gazed down at his son with eyes full of pride, _"It all begins now. He will be so strong it will be scary!"_

"Well my little one shall we start now?"

"Right now!?" Ichigo was looking nervous again.

"This is what you said you wanted for your birthday, so why don't we have your father go get your little sisters and then we can head over to where you will be learning most of the time" Masaki beamed at her son making all of his worries disappear.

Isshin went up stairs to get the one year old twins, Karin and Yuzu, so that they could head out. Karin had black hair of Isshin while Yuzu had a lighter shade of Masaki's sunset colored locks. Ichigo on the other hand had very intense orange hair; witch was just another thing that proves he would be different from all others before him. When Isshin returned with the two girls sleeping in his arms they headed out.


	2. Cats aren't meant to do that!

**Hello here is the second chapter it's a lot longer than the first so yeah. I hope that most of my chapters are about this length or longer Please enjoy and please someone review! I am begging you please!**

_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**"Shouting"**

**'Zanpakuto'**

**_'Hollow'_**

**Chapter 2**

**Cats aren't meant to do that!**

"Um… mom where are we going?" Ichigo was getting confused. His parents wanted to teach him about some sort of power he had and how it had something to do with being able to see spirits. He understood that but what he didn't get was why they had been walking through the city for he last 10 minutes. _"What can they teach me in the city? I thought that we would go somewhere related to the dead, like a cemetery."_

"We're headed to a…old friend of ours who has plenty of space for us to teach you some of the more…exciting things."

"Plus he can help train you along with some of his other friends," Isshin grinned "and cat."

"Cat? What's a cat going to do to help?"

Isshin and Masaki shared another look before the latter answered mysteriously with, "You'll see."

_"This is the weirdest birthday ever. What's with all the looks and were are we going! And I still don't get how a cat can help! I have so many questions and I feel like they will never be answered! But most importantly _what _am I?_

While Ichigo was busy throwing a small tantrum in his head they came to a small, old, rundown looking candy shop that was in a lot surrounded by larder buildings witch only served to make the shop look even smaller.

Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's loud declaration of, "Here we are!"

As Ichigo took in the appearance of the little shop he could not help but question why they were there. "I thought we were going to some really cool place where you were going to teach me to protect people? Why are we at a candy shop?"

"But carrot-top this is a really cool place to learn" An unfamiliar voice said from behind causing him to whirl around and let out a very cute but humiliating yipe sound.

As Ichigo took in the appearance of the man before him that was dressed in a green kosode and hakama with a black haori over it and messy blond hair the things that stood out were the geta sandals and striped bucket hat. So Ichigo looked the man in the eye and deadpanned "Mr. Hat and clogs" He had a hard time not laughing when he could almost see the strange man sweat drop.

"Now Ichigo that's not very nice" Masaki berated her son.

"Oh leave him be dear. After everything Urahara has been through I think he can survive a nickname that actually fits him rather well."

"Isshin's right Masaki," Urahara said while whipping out his trademark fan with a flourish that only someone with way too much free time on their hands could perfect before putting it in front of his mouth. "Besides he'll probably forget about it after a few days." Oh how wrong he was about that. "Anyway let's take this into my humble abode shall we?"

When the entered the shop Ichigo took in all he could because he hade a dreadful feeling that he was going to be spending a lot of his life in this little place. _"Why do I feel I am going to hate this man? At least he actually has lots of candy. Hun…I wonder what soul candy tastes like?"_

Before anything could come of Ichigo's curiosity they were all seated on pillows at a low table and a large man that Ichigo could have sworn was related to giants was serving them all tea.

"Ichigo I would like you to meet Tessai my ever faithful assistant." Urahara said while using his fan to point to the man.

"It's very nice to meet you Tessai-san."

"And you as well Ichigo-kun" The man with impressive stature intoned with his deep voice.

"Hay why does Tessai get a san but I get a degrading nickname" Wined Hat and clogs.

"Oh get over it Urahara. You have someone else to introduce." Isshin reminded.

"Ah, Right. Come over here Yoruichi."

From the shadows came a black cat with large golden eyes that Ichigo could swear were staring into the depths of his soul. _"Is this that cat that dad was talking about? It looks normal to me." _It came over to him and sat down and Ichigo took that as a sign to say "Hello, it's nice to meet you Yoruichi-san." He said the san to get a rise out of Hat and clogs.

Then what Ichigo was definitely not expecting, if his manly squeal of fear was anything to go by, was when the cat responded with "It's nice to meet you to." in a deep voice.

_"What in the world! Why is that cat talking to me! CATS ARE NOT MENT TO DO THAT!" _Ichigo thought from the safety of behind his mothers back.

"Really, why did you even bother introducing yourself to me if you didn't think that I would respond back? Silly boy." Yoruichi said with a sigh that said she had been through this before. "Now come over here I promise I don't bite."

"Liar" Urahara coughed. He promptly got bitten.

"Well I at least promise I won't bite you." Yoruichi said back in her original spot where she had first started speaking.

Ichigo figured that if the cat did something like that to Urahara then it couldn't be that bad and so he went back to his spot and sat down. Soon enough Yoruichi was curled up in his lap and purring.

"Alright, now I think it's time that we start explaining things to our son" Masaki said.

"First can you take one of the girls honey, my arms are getting tired" Isshin questioned.

"Oh right" Masaki said while grabbing Karin. "Now who's going to start?"

"I will! Pick me! Pick me!" Urahara was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Shut up and start talking idiot!" Yoruichi kindly told him.

"Alright, alright just don't bit me again." Urahara calmed down and got an almost frightening look on his face and turned to Ichigo. "Are you paying attention Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded. "Good because this gets kinda confusing. Lets see, where to start. Ah, you can see ghosts right?" Another nod "Well the souls of people can go three ways once they die. They can stay the same and pass on witch is what happens to the majority of souls in the world. However once they pass on some very special ones can become shinigamis. Death gods. Soul reapers. Whatever you want to call them. These shinigamis learn different combat arts and each have their own sword called a Zanpakuto that has its own unique power. Fallow me so far?" Ichigo nodded again. "Alright now on the other side of the spectrum there are hollows. These are created when human souls lose their hearts and turn into monsters that hunger for other souls."

"That's what those scary things I see are called!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well yes," Urahara continued, "But not all hollows are bad and not all are scary. Anyway every hollow has its own power similar to a Zanpakuto and that causes quite a lot of trouble for the shinigamis 'cause it's their job to keep humans and souls safe form the bad hollows and help send the souls on to the after life. They also purify hollows and any souls they have eaten. Now, shinigamis are far from the perfect hero, so many hollows were still able to harm humans. Some of these humans developed powers, bows specifically, to keep them safe, they became known as Quincys. Are you still understanding all of this carrot-top?"

"Yes Mr. Hat and clogs" Ichigo smiled when he saw the irritated look on Urahara's face.

"Ok well you see when Quincys killed hollows the souls didn't get sent on. The got eliminated forever. No reincarnation, no nothing. That was the end. And the soul reapers didn't like that so there was a horrible war 1,000ish years ago between the two races and the loser was the Quincys. But don't think bad about either side they were both in the wrong and it was a very sad ending. Moving on there are also several crossovers of these races. There are Visoreds, who are shinigamis that have hollow powers and Arrancar, who are hollows with shinigamis powers. And there are Fullbringers who are humans that their mothers where affected by hollows when they were pregnant. Of courses there are still a few combinations that we don't know about. Like what would happen if you mix a Quincy and a shinigamis or hollow but that's where you come in. You Ichigo Kurosaki are a Human, Shinigami, Quincy, and a Hollow. And everything in-between." Urahara finished his crash course with a stage bow and then returned to his seat to look at Isshin and Masaki who had been silent this entire time and continued to do so now as the waited for their son to come to some sort of conclusion.

Ichigo took in all of the information and thought over it carefully._ "So I am part of one of those monsters that I see. That means that one of my parents is one too. Is that why Hat and clogs said that not all of them are bad and neither my mother nor father is scary. Well mom is actually pretty scary when dad forgets to buy milk but I don't think that counts. Humm…fine I am what I am and if this monster inside my will help me protect my family then so be it!"_ Ichigo nodded once to himself then faced his parents "When do we start?"

Neither Masaki nor Isshin could believe it. Their son just found out that he was barely human and that one of his parents and him were part monsters. How could he be so calm!?

Yoruichi voiced these concerns from the comfort of Ichigo's lap. "Now Ichigo I'm happy that you are so calm, but what I don't get is why you're so clam. You just found out that you're not normal at all by the standers of most humans and that you and one of your parents are part hollow. Why are you not freaking out?"

"Well kitty-san,"

"Ha! I'm not the only one with a nickname now!"

"Shut up Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled at the irritating shop keeper, "Now what were you saying Ichigo?"

"Does my hair mean I will be a delinquent?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yoruichi questioned, not seeing the understanding light in the eyes of the parents who had told their son similar things when he was made fun of for what he looked like.

"Just 'cause I look the way I do doesn't mean I'll act a certain way. So what if me and my…" Ichigo looked over to his parents and received a small nod from his mother. "Mom are part hollow, she is still really nice. You can't help what you are so make it a negative? At least that's what mom and dad say…" Ichigo trailed off when he saw his mother crying. "Mom?"

"Oh Ichigo, my little protector, you are so kind and sweet. I never wanted do bring you into this world of death but its something that has to be done. Just promise me something; never forget who you are, stay the same Ichigo forever ok?"

"Of course…sniff…sniff" Ichigo was starting to tear up now and ran over to his mother, making Yoruichi jump off him, and buried his face in her chest and started to cry.

"Hush, Ichigo. It's alright. I love you so much. Ichigo?" Masaki looked down only to see that Ichigo was fast asleep clutching her shirt with one hand and holding the still sleeping Karin's hand in the other.

"Oh, isn't that cute why don't you spend the night here? It's late and their all sleeping." Urahara offered.

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea." Isshin chuckled.

"Tessai! Would you come lead our friends to a spare room please?"

As Tessai came in and Masaki handed the sleeping Ichigo to him because her arms were already filled with the little Karin and started to follow him into the back, Isshin stayed behind with Urahara and Yoruichi.

"That bastard didn't hear anything did he? I know how he loves to check up on his experiments." Isshin growled out between clenched teeth.

Urahara's face darkened and he put his fan in front of his face again, "If by bastard you mean Aizen than the answer is that the wards I placed on both here, the Ishida's and at your home still manage to keep out any of Aizen's devices. Nothing was heard." Urahara assured.

"Good. Now I am going to go to sleep this has been a long day." With Isshin now out of the room it was only Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Well I think I'll sleep in their room tonight."

"But Yoruichi I wanted to have fun with you tonight. I thought of a whole bunch of games."

"Well to bad for you because I want to look at my godchildren some more because someone won't let me have some of my own!"

"Oh come on"

"I said not tonight! If you must do something then go screw your Hat and clogs!" And with that Yoruichi left to go watch over her god children.

"That name is going to haunt me forever now, isn't it?" Urahara commented to the now empty room.


	3. Monster?

**Alright you are all a bunch of lazy asses. Out of the current total of 483 people who have viewed this story only 4 people have reviewed. My thanks to them. But still come on you could at least say something!**

**I forgot before but I figure it should be said anyway: I don't own bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**"Shouting"**

**'Zanpakuto'**

**_'Hollow'_**

**Chapter 3**

**Monster?**

"Maa, Aizen taichou are you still spying on the little berry?" Gin commented from the doorway of their hidden lab that was buried right under the noses of the people they were planning to betray.

"Gin…" The Shinigami with the god complex said while turning to look at the other with a smile that only spoke of cruelness and pain to come to those in his way. "I prefer the word observation"

"Right" The foxy man's ever present smile dropped into a small frown. _"Oh ya hav' no idea 'ow much I wan' ta kill ya."_

Aizen turned his attention back to the screen back in front of him "Either way, I find that Urahara is still as clever as always. I still can't see into all three target locations because of his precautions."

"Well that's not good." Gin plastered his large grin back onto its spot on his face. "But yesterday ya did say tha' ya thought tha' tha little berry would be startin' his trainin', so wha' do ya think he'll learn first?"

"Hmm, I believe that he will be taught in the Shinigami arts first because I have a feeling that they will be the easiest for him to master."

"Really?" Gin then pointed to a different screen, "Then why ar' two Quincy headin' to the Urahara shop?" _"HA! You were wrong you smug bastard!"_

_"Shit I was wrong! I need a cover up! Uh…" _"Ah, all according to my plan." Aizen's face never changed as he said this.

"Of course taichou." Gin replied _"Ya would say tha' wouldn't ya?" _

-o-0-o-

"If I may ask, grandfather, where are we going?" A young raven hared boy wondered.

"Well, yesterday I received a call from a friend of mine who has a child of their own that is 8 months younger than you. So to answer your question we are headed to your new training partner." The gray haired man finished with a warm smile directed down to his student.

"You mean your really going to start teaching me how to be a Quincy?" The youth was practically jumping around with excitement and the only thing that was keeping him from doing just that was the fact that he wanted to seem mature in public.

"Yes, but I need you to keep in mind that he was only just told about his heritage yesterday and that his mother is like another daughter to me and she is your godmother and was rather close to your father and mother as well so I want you to treat him like a brother. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, we'll kill those nasty hollows together!"

"Now wait a moment." Soken said and pulled Uryu aside in front of a small candy shop. "There are some things that I should probably tell you about this boy. His name is Ichigo…Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki? I've heard that before. Wait! You mean that his mother is the one that was infected by that Hollow!?" Uryu had a look of horror on his face.

"Yes and she married a Shinigami that turned into a human." Soken kept his voice as calm as possible in hopes that his grandchild would not jump to conclusions about the poor boy.

"Why?" Instead of exploding like Soken thought he would Uryu's voice was incredibly quiet with almost a deadly tone. "Why would you want me to be friends with a monster? Someone who is made up of enemies of the Quincy. I understand that he is part Quincy but the rest of him is made of horrible creatures that have massacred our kind. Knowing this why would you want me to treat him like a brother let alone a person?!" As he said this the young Quincy's voice rose.

Still keeping his voice quiet Soken replied "Why you ask? It is because he is still a little boy like yourself and he has done nothing wrong except exist and because of that he will be hated by many. Do you know what happens when someone different is constantly abused? What happens is that they turn into real monsters. Ones whose entire reason for living is to hurt others and this boy is still a pure soul so don't be the first to set him on that path. I want you to be a brother to him so he doesn't do something that he will live to regret. Do you understand?"

_"Sensei if you think that he is still a good soul then I will give him a chance and judge him myself."_ Uryu looked his grandfather in the eye and said "I'm sorry I understand but I will have to see for myself"

"All I ask is that you give him a chance"

"I will. Now where is he?"

"Oh he's right…Oh no he's right there" Soken said pointing to the open doors of the candy shop where a crying orange haired youth stood.

_"Is that what I called a monster? Wait…monster…oh dear he heard me didn't he? I can't believe I said that, he's even younger than me and I just pretty much destroyed his hopes of ever having a friend."_

Uryu was about to apologies to the boy when said boy took off back into the house and Uryu ran after him. He finally managed to catch up after running past several people and into a room with a few futons set up where the boy buried himself under the blankets. Uryu approached the sobbing blankets and lifted up part so that he could see the other boy's tear streaked face. He took a breath and whispered "I'm sorry"

-o-0-o-

Earlier when Ichigo first woke up before he over heard Uryu

"Aaaahhhh" Ichigo let out a big yawn and stretched as he woke up. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he noticed that he was in between his two sisters who were in between his parents in a room that he assumed was in that crazy man's candy shop.

He tried to get up but couldn't and he soon realized that was because Yoruichi was asleep on his chest. _"How did I not notice her a moment ago?" _Ichigo slowly put one of his arms around the cat and used the other to push himself up so that when he got up he was carrying Yoruichi. He crept over the rest of his sleeping family to the entrance of the room and slid the door open. Once out with the door closed softly behind him he set about exploring the shop witch was deceptively larger than what one would expect given the outward appearance.

He felt like he had been through a maze by the time he found his way back to the front room where he learned about the dead the night before. He went over to the low table and sat down putting Yoruichi onto his lap and stroking her soft fur, letting himself get lost in thought. _"What's going to happen now? I know that I am going to be trained but how's that going to work and what will they have me do? I hope it's not that hard or scary…No whatever they throw at me I will surpass because if I don't how can I protect my family from all of the bad Hollows?" _Ichigo being so lost in thought didn't notice Urahara come into the room.

The eccentric man came up behind him and kneeled down as quietly as possible; witch is pretty damn quiet considering he was an ex-assassin, and yelled "Bang!" He had expected the scream and the kid jumping up. What he did not expect was the reishi infused punch strait to the nose that was still level with the boys head from when he had bent down. "Damn, you're a natural fighter aren't you?" Urahara questioned holding his abused face.

"Well what else would you expect from my god child?" Yoruichi said from her spot on the floor. She had moved off of Ichigo's lap earlier when he was thinking because unlike him she had heard Urahara sneaking around and she didn't fancy getting caught in the crossfire.

"Yes, but to gather and add reishi, like a Quincy, to the punch without anyone teaching him how to is something interesting. Maybe it was like a Hollow's instincts. Humm, what an interesting occurrence." By the end Urahara was just mumbling to himself.

"While he's off in his own little world, Ichigo, let's see if we can get you to do that again. Shall we?" Yoruichi inquired and went over to the little Hybrid.

"Ok, Kitty-san! But I have one question first: Why is Mr. Hat and clogs so weird?"

"Hay I resent that statement!" The overly obnoxious man pouted.

"Kisuke?"

"Yes Yoruichi. What is it?"

"Shut up. I was talking to my god child!" And with that Yoruichi unsheathed her claws letting them glint in the light.

"Sorry." He apologized from behind a shelf where he was now cowering.

"Wait a minute. You're my god mother?!" the small berry-head shrieked.

"Yes I am. And I'm damn proud of that fact too because someone won't let me have kids of my own!" she snarled out the last part to Urahara.

"And that would make me your god father" Urahara informed, while still taking cover behind the shelf. "But how, may I ask did you know that Yoruichi was a woman? Most people assume that she is a guy because of the deep voice."

"Oh, it was easy to tell because she acts like my mother when she gets mad at my dad. So I assumed that only an angry girl would have such an affect on a weirdo like you." Ichigo answered.

"Ooohhhh, that makes sense but why are you so mean to me?" cried the blond haired fool.

"I…I don't really know. I just have a feeling that you are the cause of many problems so I'm getting you back for everyone who can't. Let's call it a Hollow's intuition."

"As much as I like watching Kisuke get his reputation ruined by a five year old. I believe that your parents have woken up and your new classmate is outside."

"Classmate?"

"Yes. You and another are going to learn what it means to be a Quincy together." Yoruichi informed.

"Cool! I'm gong to go say hi!" Ichigo announced as he headed to the door and opened it while Yoruichi and Urahara headed farther into the back to greet the late risers.

As he looked around he saw two people outside. One elderly man and a young boy about his age from what he could tell. He was about to go up to them when he heard the boys quiet voice and what it said broke his heart. "Why would you want me to be friends with a monster? Someone who is made up of enemies of the Quincy. I understand that he is part Quincy but the rest of him is made of horrible creatures that have massacred our kind. Knowing this why would you want me to treat him like a brother let alone a person?!" As he said this the young Quincy's voice rose.

_"I'm a monster? I haven't even met him and he already blames me for things others have done? Is this what the rest of my life will be like? People who hate me for existing? I don't see how that's fair. I may not mind what I am but it seems that everyone else will. It's not fair." _Ichigo could feel the hot tears running down his face and it only got worse when they looked his way. He had missed the rest of their conversation because of his inner thoughts and sadness.

He didn't want them to see him crying so he ran back into the house and past his parents and little sisters that were now in the front room with Urahara and Yoruichi. He some how made it back through the maze of hallways to the room where he had slept the night before. Ichigo could tell that the other boy was behind him giving chase but he was determined not to let the other see him crying so he hid under the covers left on the futons. But then the blankets moved up and he was face to face with the raven haired Quincy who took a breath and whispered "I'm sorry"

Looking into the others eyes seemed to make something click into place for Ichigo. "No don't say sorry. I should thank you for showing me that all I need to do is work a little harder if I want people to like me."

"But…still I'm sorry. It's just that I was expecting something…different."

"You were expecting a monster. I am part Hollow. So I am part of a monster."

"Yeah, well you're not scary so you can't be a _real_ monster." Uryu joked and pushed his glasses up his nose a bit.

"I could be scary if I wanted to!" Ichigo declared while standing up. Unfortunately he got tangled in the blankets he had originally hid underneath and ended up face planting into the floor.

"Oh, because what you just did is _so_ terrifying." Uryu sarcastically announce while trying to hold in laughter. He offered his hand to the carrot top to help him up but instead of standing Ichigo pulled him down on to the floor as well. They glared at each other for all of 10 seconds before bursting out in laughter.

Soken, knowing what had happened outside, explained the situation to everyone else. So when they got to the room no one was prepared for the nearly hysterical boys tangled together in a mass of blankets.

"It seems that the problem has solved its self." Cheered Urahara.

"Yes it seems it has." Soken acknowledged.

"Well this is wonderful!" Masaki announced cheerfully. Then like the difference between night and day she rounded on Isshin with a look on her face that left no room for arguments and commanded "Isshin you are to get the girls and go back to the house and reopen the clinic. Is that understood?"

"Wait! What?" Isshin looked on dumbly at his wife.

"As much as I love you, you cannot be here when they train because you need to take care of anyone who might need you at the clinic and you are far to much of a distraction and we already have to deal with Hat and clogs."

"Not you too~" Urahara interjected but was ignored.

"Fine" The ex-Shinigami grumbled "Just be careful." With that he stormed out of the room to go get his to little daughters and head back home.

Masaki turned her stern expression to the boys who were still on the floor but no longer laughing. "Are you ready to begin one of the most challenging things of your life?"

The too soon to be Quincys in training looked at each other and shared the first of many silent conversations. They gave small simultaneous nods and turned to the Quincy-Hollow hybrid and replied together with a strong "Yes."

"Good. Let the path's gates be opened for your journey."


	4. Tag?

**Sorry it took so long. I became very busy and had a bunch of stuff going on (one thing I did was get really angry and rip a cardboard box apart with my teeth)but you don't care so onward with the story. **

**I don't own bleach But I did put up I gigantic Ichigo poster and had a friend that was visiting Japan send me a bunch of bleach stuff!**

_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**"Shouting"**

**'Zanpakuto'**

**_'Hollow'_**

**Chapter 4**

Uryu stood up followed by Ichigo and turned to face the younger boy before he stuck his hand out "I don't believe we have introduced ourselves yet. My name is Ishida Uryu, nice to meet you."

Ichigo looked from Uryu's face to his hand before grasping it and proudly stating "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Then the both of them once more turned to face the others in the room who were looking at them with prideful eyes.

"Well let's stop standing around and get to work! These two aren't going to teach themselves how to be Quincys." Masaki said with a clap of her hands and turned to the "humble" shop keeper. "Alright Urahara show us the way to your underground training area, please."

"Ah, yes, of course. If you'd just follow me this way?" he turned and swept out of the room with everyone else on his heels.

Uryu snuck a glance towards the bright haired Ichigo and thought _"He is using his mother's name. Why? I know that his father is a Shinigami so that means that -what was his name…Isshin- is trying to hide something by taking his wife's name and using it for his children as well. The question is what is so important that he's trying to hide?"_

-o-0-o-

As Ichigo was led towards the front of the shop with everyone else he noticed Uryu giving him suspicious looks and mentally sighed. _"So despite what he said he still doesn't trust me it seems." _

Ichigo however didn't have any time to start feeling sad about that because he saw Urahara was bending over to lift up a part of the floor that reviled a trapdoor. Soon enough the door was lifted up as well, allowing both Ichigo and Uryu to peer inside and see a very long ladder that appeared to go on for several hundred feet.

"Everybody in!" Exclaimed an overly excited Urahara.

"W-we're going all the way down there?" stuttered the little hybrid.

"Well of course we are." cooed Masaki. "Didn't you here what I sad a few minutes ago? I asked him to show us his _underground _training area."

"Oh" Ichigo said in a small voice.

Uryu who was still looking down the hole trying to see the bottom of the latter turned to his grandfather and asked, "Is it really safe to go down there? Can we really trust this strange shop keeper?"

(AN: The chapter really fought me up till this point It just did not want to be written and I could not figure out how to get past this point for weeks then over the last few days the rest of this chapter just pored out and now it's a lot longer than the previous chapters)

Before Soken had a chance to answer Yoruichi did for him with, "No" This simple word made both Ichigo and Uryu's head whip around to face the supposed cat. "Whatever you do don't trust Kisuke with any thing more than what's necessary because he will withhold information from you just to see what will happen, he will make plans behind your back and use you as pawns, and he will never put trust in anyone to help him fix his mistakes. Of course you shouldn't trust anyone you meet unless you have good reason to. In fact Ichigo and Uryu I feel that it's safe to say don't trust any of us except for each other because for the next few years we will be putting you through hell down there and we will try to kill you." With that said Yoruichi leapt down the hole.

"Well shall we get started?" Urahara inquired with a far more serious voice than normal.

Ichigo and Uryu gave each other a hard measuring look before Uryu gave a slight nod and started down the ladder followed closely by Ichigo.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" questioned Masaki while looking to Soken for his opinion.

"Harsh? Yes it was most definitely so, but I fear that it was both true and necessary." He replied with a sigh.

Both then turned to look at Urahara with eyes that were just short of glaring.

Urahara looked unflinchingly back at them and answered their unasked question with a far too cheerful, "Guilty as charged."

After a tense moment they all headed down the ladder after the others and came upon the sight of the two children openly gaping at the space.

Ichigo was horribly confused as to why a candy shop owner had a hundred foot ladder leading to a seemingly never ending expanse of rocky terrain with a blue sky like ceiling that was so real that he could swear that the clouds were moving. Beside him Uryu was faring little better with this new development.

"Wow! Who knew that there was this huge space down here? I certainly didn't!" Was the first thing that the hat and clog wearing man said when he reached the ground. This earned him several weird looks from the group.

"I apologize for his horrible jokes" Sighed Yoruichi. "He's hopeless."

"Yes, well aside from that how about we get started." He grumbled. "Let's see, what's the first, non lethal, exercise we can have them do?"

"Oh how about we have them try to catch me?"

"Yoruichi, we both know that you only suggested that because you are obsessed with tag." Urahara pointed out.

"While that is true, it will also help with speed and evasion. And while we are doing this you three can work out a schedule for them. Is that agreeable for you two?" Yoruichi directed the last part to Masaki and Soken. They nodded and then Masaki grabbed Urahara by the ear and dragged him over to a rock with Soken trailing after them where they all sat down to plan.

Yoruichi looked over to her two new students who had been quietly observing the proceedings with some amount of confusion on their faces.

"Umm…Kitty-san I thought we were here to get stronger? Why do we have to play tag with you?" asked the little Ichigo.

"I must say I don't get it either. Shouldn't we be learning how to shoot a bow instead of running around?" inquired Uryu.

Yoruichi sighed and then looked both of them in the eye. "Tell me how many life or death fights have you two gotten in to?"

"…"

"…"

"That's what I thought. None. So tell me what you think the deciding factor in any battle is?

Uryu scoffed. "That's easy, a plan."

"I assure you that's hardly the case. Plans can go wrong. Enemies can have counter plans and hidden surprises. The Intel you based the plan on can be wrong. Plans can be very useful but it is hardly a deciding factor. What do you think Ichigo?"

"Mommy always said it was determination" The little orange headed boy murmured.

"I will admit that how determined you are to defeat your opponent can play a large part it still is not always the deciding point." Yoruichi let out another sigh "Well I can't say that I expected you to know. Alright, time for a lecture. In battle if your opponent is stronger than you are, you want to be faster. If they are faster, you want to be able to be smart enough to wait and land a decisive blow. If they are smarter than you, you want to be able to have enough stamina to out last them. If their stamina is greater than yours then you want enough strength to crush them is only a few blows. See how it goes in a circle? Also it helps to use ranged attacks against close combat opponents and the reverse if that's the situation you find yourself in. Of course you should also learn a verity of abilities so you can always keep your adversaries on their feet and guessing. You get all that?"

"That's a lot to remember. Don't you think Uryu?" Wined Ichigo.

"Yes it is. But Yoruichi you make it seem like there is no deciding factor. Was it a trick question?"

"In part it was because every battle is different. However what will always affect the outcome is how well you know yourself; your own abilities. If you try doing something in battle that you know you can't do you could very well kill yourself or harm an ally. However if you are knowledgeable about yourself you can almost always adapt to your enemies so that they never have the upper hand." Concluded the black cat.

"Alright, I can accept that. So we are working on speed and stamina first and because we're new at this are first exercise is chasing a talking cat…that's weird in all the confusion I only just realized that you are a talking cat…**what the hell!"**

"Language Uryu!" Soken shouted from over with the others.

"Sorry!"

"Now that that is out of the way we can play tag! Catch me if you can!" hollered Yoruichi from a few meters away."

"Don't just stand there Uryu! We got to get her!" insisted Ichigo.

"Wait! Her? I thought that she was a he!"

"Of course Yoruichi is a girl! Why else would she talk to Urahara like she does? Now come on we aren't going to get any better just standing around! We have a cat to catch!"

"Oh! Umm…Right! Let's go!"

Ichigo took off as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him with Uryu right beside him. They were quickly closing the distance between themselves and Yoruichi and it seemed to them like this wouldn't last very long. Yoruichi had different plans though, and as soon as they were about to get her she sped up and remained just out of grasp. It stayed like this for a while with them right behind her until she decided to quickly change direction and caused the poor boys to go crashing into a conveniently placed rock.

"Ow…ow…That really hurt." Ichigo cried with tears starting to form and drip down his face.

Uryu put a hand on his shoulder, the other holding his own throbbing head, and said, "It did hurt but, I don't know about you, I'm not going to let her get away with that! So stop crying, get up and help me get her!"

Ichigo got up, whipped away his tears and gave a sharp nod of his head.

"Good. Now no more crying. It won't get either of us anywhere, only hard work will."

Yoruichi pranced over and questioned, "Are you quite done yet?"

Ichigo and Uryu slowly looked over to her and then back at each other and the pounced at the infuriating cat together. Sadly they missed and were soon chasing her all over the place again while dodging around rocks and making quick turns. An hour later they collapsed, tired and out of breath.

"You did well," Yoruichi congratulated while looking none the worse for ware. "Take a break and then we can start again in about thirty minutes." After saying her piece she went over to the other adults and conversed with them leaving the Quincys in training to themselves.

Uryu sighed and shook his head in an annoyed manner, "This won't work! If we keep going at this pace we will never accomplish anything! I want to be a Quincy not a stupid little kid! I refuse to be useless like my father! I need to… But I haven't done it yet. But now that I have the room… I'm sure it can't be that hard…"He trailed off deep in thought.

"What are you mumbling about Uryu-nii?" Chimed the younger child.

"Oh, I was…wait, what did you call me?"

"Umm…I called you Uryu-nii." Ichigo said shyly. "I hope that's ok? But if you don't want me to I won't."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind…umm, what I was saying a minute ago was, well how do I say this? First tell me what you know about Quincys?"

"Just that they have bows and fought in a war."

"I see, that's not a lot…Wait don't cry I don't know a lot either," The raven haired Quincy quickly amended seeing the sad look on the others face. "Although I have been able to sneak a look at some old tomes my father has in his office and there was something I was able to read, actually the only thing I had time to read. I haven't had another chance yet, but that's beside the point. It was about moving really, really fast and it seemed simple enough but I haven't had the chance to try it yet."

Hearing this gave Ichigo hope that they would finally be able to catch Yoruichi-san. "How do you do it?"

"Well it didn't seem too hard. The passage said something like riding the flow of reishi."

"What's reis-whatever you said?"

Pushing his glasses up his nose Uryu explained, "Reishi is kind of like bits of energy floating around and we, as in Quincys, can manipulate it so we can fight."

"So basically we just have to figure out how to control a bunch of invisible energy and then ride it so we can zoom around really fast?"

"That's the idea, but I myself wouldn't say 'zoom around' it's supposed to be silent." Confirmed Uryu "The only problem is that I have never been able to gather any reishi but I have a feeling that it will be easer here. I can almost feel the power in this place can you?"

Stopping for a moment Ichigo tried to 'feel' the environment and see if it seemed different from normal. "I don't know. I can almost feel a tickle at the edge of my mind. Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yeah, that's what I sense too, almost like a phantom feeling."

"Hey Uryu, something has been bothering me.

"And what's that?"

"Well I don't know about you but I have never been able to run as much as I did today and I am already feeling like I could run a bunch more. Yoruichi-san had said we ran for an hour trying to catch her."

"You're right I have never been able to run that long!" Uryu took a second to think of reasons before he came to a theory that mad the most sense. "Ichigo, do you know what this must mean?"

"Umm… if I had to guess, it seems like we are somehow starting to use reishi as energy…"

Uryu looked at Ichigo with a questioning gaze, _"You're a lot smarter than I first thought, aren't you?"_ Giving his head a quick shake to clear the thought he theorized "Yes. That's what I thought. The only problem is that, if that is what we are doing, we have absolutely no idea how we're doing it. Unless you have an idea?"

For a second Ichigo was startled that Uryu would ask him for ideas but quickly got over it and offered "Not really but we could use the last of our break to try and focus on that tickle of energy and see if anything happens."

"Yeah, we might as well try that. While we're at it we might come up with another idea too."

That said they both straightened themselves from their slumped positions against the large rock and crossed their legs. Before long they both had furrowed brows due to the concentration they were putting on their self assigned task.

Unfortunately they were forced to stop and begin the chase again not even ten minutes later.

"Did you make any progress?" muttered Uryu as he started to run. "I didn't."

"Neither did I," Ichigo lied, _"If he says that he didn't have any thing happen then I don't want to say that I herd a voice muttering in my head! Because I'm sure that can't be a good sign. Maybe I'm crazy! I don't want him to think that…" _He sighed and tried to stop the worried look that he new was starting to appear on his face by covering it up with fake enthusiasm, "We'll just have to do better next time!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Uryu agreed frustrated. "Let's just focus on what we are doing right now. I want to try something. I want you to go farther right and I'll head over left a bit and let's see if we can corner her if the chance presents its self."

"Got it" Ichigo said with a nod.

-o-0-o-

Earlier when Masaki first dragged Urahara over to a large rock.

**"Ow!"** Cried the shop keeper. "Would you please let go of my ear! You're going to break it!"

Masaki paused and looked to Soken "Is it possible to break an ear?" She questioned.

"Humm, I believe so, it does have bones after all."

"I can assure you that you can, especially if you don't case and desists right now!" Urahara insisted. "The bones in your ear are the smallest bones in you body and are really hard to fix!"

"Fine!" Masaki pouted releasing his ear, "But only because it would be a shame if I were to yell at you and you couldn't here me!"

"Why ever would you need to yell at me?" smiled Urahara.

"If what Yoruichi said is true, which I have no doubt is, then I will be yelling at you sooner or later!" Masaki shouted to the seemingly bipolar man.

"What could I do to them that's so bad I would need a scolding" The ex-Shinigami countered suddenly turning serious and deadly, "I seemed to keep you alive well enough."

"That's out of line!" Soken interjected, "And it's not like it was Masaki's fault!"

"Stop, Soken." Sighed Masaki, "It _was_ my fault. If I had never left your manor that day then I never would have saved Isshin, gotten infected by that Hollow, needed to be saved by Urahara, or passed it down to Ichigo." Then she turned hard eyes on to Urahara, "But you also wouldn't have Ichigo as your special weapon against the bastard that started all of this, would you?"

"No, I admit that I wouldn't and that I need him, we all need him, to save our asses. I promise I will try to keep both him and Uryu alive." The face now hidden by the fan assured.

"Yes, well you better," the mother demanded, "Now, shall we turn this conversation to slightly less morbid topics and the reason that we actually came over here?"

Soken, looking a little worn out by the heavy atmosphere, quickly jumped on that offer, "Yes I think that it would be best for all if we did what we said we would do."

"Right then!" said a once again cheerful Urahara, fan still present but slowly fanning himself. "Time to make a schedule for training and... other activities!"

"…"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that I wasn't insinuating anything! I just meant that it would be good to teach them the mannerisms of nobles and how to quickly make strategies and that sort of thing! Don't you trust me at all?" teased Urahara.

"Not really."

"I'm starting to wonder if bringing Uryu here was a good idea." Soken mused.

"Good! That's the spirit! Now let's go over what each of them needs to learn and go from there. Have a seat and I'll write it all down." Urahara then produced a notebook from with in his green kosode.

After sitting on the ground Masaki nodded to Soken letting him know that he could start.

Taking a breath to organize his thoughts Soken started listings thing that had to be taught to Uryu, "Well, of course he needs to learn how to wield a bow and move using Hirenkyaku. Then he'll have to be able to use Seele Schneider, Ginto and all of the spells and strategies compatible with them. And because of his mother, kind as she is, he is a Gemischt Quincy so he'll have to be taught the correct ways to use Blut." Soken paused for a moment to consider something then continued, "I would also like to teach him Ransotengai because I want him to always have the ability to move, either to defend himself or retreat, in a situation that he couldn't do so otherwise. I realize that it's a hard technique to use and usually only taught to older Quincys so they can continue to fight once their body gives out but I think that he'll need it. I know it will take extra time to make sure he can do it properly and still be able to focus on other things at the same time but I won't let you send him into the lion's den without it." He finished with a defiant look towards the manipulative man.

"Yare, yare is this everybody hate Kisuke day?" Urahara huffed, "You can teach him whatever you feel is necessary. The only deciding factor is how much time Aizen will give us to create his downfall before he sets his plans in motion. Now what about you Masaki what do you think Ichigo needs to learn?"

"You mean aside from all of the stuff Soken just listed? Because all I really know about is how to be a Quincy. You would know more about what other powers he has access to than I do." Masaki pointed out, "How about _you_ tell _me_ what you're going to teach him?"

Urahara smirked in almost a predatory way, like this was exactly what he had been waiting to discus, "Yes, it would make more sense if I took over this part."

"Wipe that grin off your face! Need I remind you that my son is not one of your crazy experiments! And neither are my daughters, for future reference!"

"Why say that? Are you suggesting that you would allow them to help their brother? Last time we talked you said that you didn't want them anywhere near this world of ours. Why the change of opinion?" questioned Benihime's wielder.

Staring the man in the eye Masaki spoke, "No change in opinion. I just have a feeling that they will get roped into this weather I want them to or not. But please, as their mother, I ask you to leave them alone until their at least ten. Now hurry up and tell us what you want to teach my Ichigo."

Soken was really getting worn out from all of the changes in the level of tension that kept occurring between the two.

"As you wish." Urahara acknowledged with a small flourish of his fan. "Let's start out with what he'll need to learn about being a Shinigami. First, there's Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido. Those however are just the basics. He'll have to learn the different specialties of those. I'd like to teach him Bankai because I have no doubt he'll learn Shikai very early on. And as I mentioned before I think it would be good to teach him how to quickly make strategies and analyze battles. Also having him well versed in the ways of the nobles and politics will help, especially because of Isshin's bloodline. It also would probably be good for Uryu to know the last few things too." Urahara stopped to take in the hidden look of concern on Masaki's face for what she knew he was going to be talking about next. "Moving on, next are the powers that the hollow passed down to him. I, myself, cannot teach him anything in concerns to those. However there is a group called the Visoreds that can. I mentioned them earlier when you first brought Ichigo here. Did Isshin ever tell either of you anything about them because he was the only person, other than the people that work in this shop and the group concerned, that knew they existed?"

"I have never heard of them." was Soken's calm response.

"Neither have I. Who or what are they?" questioned Masaki, leaning forward in interest.

"For times sake let's just say they were an unlucky group that got caught by Aizen at the wrong time and had a Hollow forcibly melded to their soul. And they should be able to teach Ichigo to suppress his Hollow and use standard techniques before it wakes up and takes over." Urahara told them with the utmost seriousness.

"The poor things," gasped Masaki, her hand going and covering her mouth in horror, "It seems that Aizen has messed up more lives that I thought. How many are there?"

"There are eight of them, all captains and lieutenants." Urahara replied back quietly.

"How?" Soken murmured, "How can a person do such a thing?"

"That's just it though. He doesn't believe himself to be 'a person' like the rest of us. He thinks he's a higher life form." cautioned Urahara before sighing, "We really need to learn to stay on track. The last known power Ichigo should have is the fullbring. There are a group of people that live in this area with this power but I hardly trust them so that means you should be extra wary of them. Luckily I know the main details of how to achieve completion of this power, so no worries there."

"What do you mean 'achieve completion'? Aren't there any specifics you can tell us?" asked Masaki who was still not over all the damage Aizen has caused, if the sound of her voice was anything to go by.

"Not really. Fullbrings are like Zanpakuto in the sense that they are all different. Ichigo will have to figure out most of it by himself. There is a high speed technique that they use but as far as I know it doesn't have an official name."

"Thank you, Urahara, for-" Masaki started but was cut off by Urahara.

"There is one more…little thing you should know though." He began awkwardly.

"Go on." prompted Masaki with a curious look because of Urahara's hesitance.

"Umm…well, you see, because Yoruichi wants to have children of her own and I won't…comply…with her wishes because I truly don't feel like I am good enough for her, don't tell her I said that, she might try to teach Ichigo and Uryu something so that she feels kind of like their mother, in a sense." The ex-captain finished rapidly.

"What could be so hard for _you_ to say that you're beating around the bush, more so than normal that is." questioned Soken with a small chuckle at Urahara's discomfort.

"It's illegal in soul society." Urahara said quickly.

"And that has _totally _stopped you before." Masaki bit out sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Besides everyone here now is technically illegal in soul society. Just spit it out."

"Fine!" Urahara said throwing his arms up in defeat. "She'll probably teach them to turn into cats!"

Instead of shouting like he was expecting her to Masaki did an imitation of the fourth squad captain, Unohana Retsu, and managed to completely freak him out.

"I do not want my son to start parading around naked like she dose all the time and have his innocence destroyed." The irate mother said completely calmly with a small, deadly smile on her face. "I won't stand for it." She finished with an ever growing amount of killer intent rolling off her.

Urahara wasn't sure who he was most afraid of now. It used to be a toss up between Yoruichi and Unohana but now Masaki was on equal ground with them in his mind. She did after all blast the head off a Vasto lorde class Hollow without batting an eyelash. _"If you lock the three of them in a room together for a month I wonder who would come out alive." _he wondered with a morbid sense of curiosity_._ "I'll see to it that she doesn't." The possibly soon to be dead man, if he did not say the right thing, said with a nervous chuckle.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Replied Masaki, smile still in place.

Soken was amazed _"Who knew that little girl we took in, after the horrible tragedy she went through, could turn into the woman that sits here now making a former Shinigami captain quake in fear?"_

Urahara still cowering under the gaze of Masaki suggested, "We should probably now organize the times we will be teaching the children all of the things we discussed today. So how much time do we have?"

"Didn't you say earlier that we had as much time as Aizen is willing to give us till he starts making his move?" Questioned Soken, who was a little put out by the fact that he had to remind Urahara of something he said himself only minutes before. _"I wonder if he is toying with us…?"_

"I did say that didn't I?" confirmed the shady man. "But that was hardly the point I was getting to this time." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Urahara…" Masaki hissed warningly. "Get to your point already!"

Said man sighed and muttered "Your no fun…" This earned him another glare from the Quincy who was slowly fingering her cross in warning. Figuring that, if he didn't want to be full of holes, he better start talking. "I was trying to get across the fact that they are still _alive_, so we can't keep them down here training all the time. And I assume that you two and the other adults responsible for them would want them to go to school at some point. We could home school them the whole time but then they might become socially inverted. But that's not so bad, look at me I am completely normal!"

"You keep thinking that." stated Masaki. "But I see what you are saying."

Clearing his throat Soken began, "I must admit that in order for me to convince Ryuken to allow me to bring Uryu here, he demanded that he get at least some time to, "enlighten the younger generation that there is more to life then the dead," as he said. And that, if I insist that Uryu needs as much time as possible to learn the Quincy arts he can have till junior high to dedicate solely to that, provided we ensure he gets the proper education."

"That sounds fair." nodded Urahara.

"That should be fine for Ichigo too. But why may I ask, does Ryuken suddenly seem so against being a Quincy?" observed Masaki.

"It began when you got so seriously injured because he realized then that he didn't want to lose anyone to something that we are constantly told, by the Shinigami, is none of our business. And his aversion to all things consisting of the afterlife has gotten progressively worse since then." Soken dejectedly replied before suddenly remembering, "Oh, one other thing Kanae said that all Quincys should have proper etiquette no matter their blood status, she will probably also end up teaching them how to cook a myriad of different things as well."

"Yep that sounds like her." Masaki said fondly. She always liked Kanae the one who married Ryuken instead of her.

"It seems to me we better set one day a week aside for the Ishida's use and ample time to teach the boys all the nonsense they would learn at school." confirmed Urahara. "But we can't neglect the other stuff we discussed. So let's say that if we give them Sunday off and start all of their days at eight o'clock, we can use Monday through Wednesday for physical training and school. I'd say Eight to three for the training and then a break for an hour before starting "school" from four to seven."

"Works for me." chimed Masaki

"That seems acceptable." Soken agreed.

"How about Thursday me and Yoruichi split the time with her teaching tactics and I'll instruct them on everything they will need to know about soul society's most important people. Then the Ishida's can divide Friday as they see fit. Do you think that will work for them, Soken?" Urahara questioned.

"It should be fine, especially because the time that Ryuken has them will probably degenerate into him having Uryu and Ichigo help at the hospital and Fridays are good days to do volunteer work, or so I have heard."

"Hum…" Masaki thought, "So that leaves Saturday for Isshin to teach them about how noble Shinigami act and politics, if he can act like an adult for once, that is."

"It looks like we are all done now and we can get exact times for everything after this week passes. Let's see today is…Tuesday and it's about one fifteen so Yoruichi has about an hour and forty-five minutes left to work with them today." mused Urahara. "Oh it looks like she's giving them a break and coming over here."

"How's the boring planning going, are you finished or have you giving up yet?" The cat joked.

Urahara was about to reply when he was cut off by Masaki. "We're done, thank you." she said far too calmly "I was wondering, you don't intend to teach the boy how to turn into cats, do you?"

Yoruichi scoffed at the idea "Of course not. It's impossible to teach someone how to do something so unique and taboo as morphing their soul at will."

"Well that's good. Urahara said you might and, as much as I respect you, I don't want my Ichigo to become so uncaring about modesty." said the clearly relieved mother. Soken also appeared to be calmed by this news.

"This is one area Urahara doesn't know about," Yoruichi laughed at the put out expression on said person's face, "I give you my word I will not teach them how to turn into a cat." She promised. _"I haven't said any thing about asking them if they want to and then performing a Shihoin clan spell."_

"Thank you for your understanding." Soken smiled to the cat.

"No problem." Assured Yoruichi, "Now, I came over here to inform you all that they seem to be thriving in this reishi enhanced environment, and already seem to be slowly improving in their speed."

"That's good. This means that they should be fast learners." muttered the ex-head of the research and development unit. Turning his attention to Yoruichi he said, "I hate to cut it short for your fun, and I'll tell you the rest later, but you have till Three o'clock before we move to the next thing."

"I guess that's fair so long as we can continue another day."

"As long as everything goes to plan then you should be able to pick up tomorrow where you end today." Urahara smirked to his tag obsessed love.

"That's good, but if I only have a little over an hour and a half then I should get back to them."

"Have fun but don't make them pass out!" shouted Masaki, settling herself against the rock they had been talking by so she could watch her son and god son train. She was copied by the two men and then served tea by a randomly appearing Tessai. _"Where did he come from and more importantly where was he this whole time?" _she was soon distracted from her thoughts when she saw Ichigo and Uryu get on either side of Yoruichi and lunge towards her only to collide head first with each other.

"That had to hurt," was the only comment from Urahara while the parent and grandparent were cringing from the sound of the hit and were both amazed and deeply relieved when the boys got up and continued on together. Never giving up.


End file.
